


займемся растяжкой?

by ayoimfearless



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoimfearless/pseuds/ayoimfearless
Summary: — Займемся растяжкой? — спрашивает внезапно старший, шокируя на добрые пять секунд Яняна, потому что: «Какой растяжкой?»
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Kudos: 21





	займемся растяжкой?

Янян смотрит на Куна, слабо понимая, что палится по полной. Он не может оторвать взгляда от Цяня никак вовремя тренировок, ведь у него такое тело. Кун вообще сам по себе красивый, а его тело захватывает дух, уносит последние частички сознания Яняна, стоит старшему оголить хотя бы какую-то часть кожи. Сегодня это руки.

Такими руками хоть души, Янян будет не против, только бы почувствовать их на себе. Лю вообще никогда не понимал кинка на торчащие вены, ему всегда было наоборот даже противно, пока он не увидел эти самые вены у Куна. Голубоватые линии змеями вились по мускулистым предплечьям, уходя в накаченные бицепсы. «И зачем он надел эту чертову майку сегодня?», — думает Лю, еле отводя взгляд от захватывающего зрелища, когда слышит, как Тэн делает ему замечание. А всё из-за грёбаного Цянь Куна.

Когда тренировка заканчивается, все мемберы устало плетутся на выход, кто-то направляется в спортзал, кто-то восполнять заслуженный сон. В общем и целом, абсолютно каждый выглядит как ходячий мертвец. В танцевальном зале остаются только Кун и Янян. «Как повезло-то», — смеется про себя последний, улавливая взглядом капельки пота, стекающие по сегодняшнему объекту янянового восхищения на теле Куна.

— Займемся растяжкой? — спрашивает внезапно старший, шокируя на добрые пять секунд Яняна, потому что какой растяжкой. 

Осознав смысл вопроса, Лю заливается краской, понимая, что подумал совершенно не о том. Он поспешно кивает, закрывая щеки ладонью, не дай бог Кун заметит. Но старший всё же замечает, улыбается на такую реакцию, но вслух ничего не говорит, хлопая младшего по плечу.

...

— Что читаешь? — интересуется Кун, подходя к кровати младшего.

— Книгу на немецком, учитель посоветовал, — Янян оборачивается в сторону голоса старшего, попутно схватывая гейскую панику, потому что Кун явно решил поиздеваться над ним сегодня. Ходить по общаге в одних пижамных штанах с голым торсом после душа, когда вода все еще стекает по широким плечам, – преступление.

— Интересно?

— Очень...

Лю, конечно, понимает, что вопрос был о книге, но конкретно сейчас главным объектом его интереса является кое-кто другой. Однако, это лучше не уточнять.

— Я посижу с тобой? Сюси устроил там караоке-вечеринку, — Кун жалобно вздыхает, усаживаясь рядом на край кровати.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Янян, стараясь как можно быстрее перевести взгляд с манящей спины парня на книгу. Получается, честно говоря, ужасно.

Они сидят в полной тишине наверное целых пять минут, Янян не в курсе, для него проходит часов десять точно. Наконец, Кун усаживается полностью на кровать младшего, складывая ноги по-турецки, и смотрит так проницательно в глаза напротив, что Яняну даже страшно отрывать их от книги, кажется, что кунов взгляд его прожжет на сквозь.

— Янян.

Он все же поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с ледяными черными зрачками, выглядывающими из-под влажной челки. Дыхание перехватывает на секунду, Лю чувствует, что что-то должно произойти. И это что-то не очень хорошее, продвигающиеся липкими холодными пальцами изнутри его рёбер.

— М? — к сожалению, единственное, на что Янян сейчас способен.

Внезапно, колющее чувство младшего оправдывает себя, он чувствует на своих губах губы старшего, пропахнувшие мятной пастой и каким-то тоником для лица. Сам Янян молит бога, чтобы из его рта не пахло чокпалем с сегодняшнего ужина.

Либо запах выветрился, либо Кун очень хочет добавки к ужину, потому что его руки — боже мой какие руки — проходятся по ключицам младшего, поднимаясь вверх к челюсти, пока он обхватывает губы младшего, нежно посасывая. Не встречая никакого сопротивления, Кун сам дает себе зеленый свет, проталкивая язык внутрь, обводит чужой, заставляя Яняна скулить от приятных ощущений. Лю шлет все свои принципы секретного наблюдателя к чертям, думает живем один раз и придвигается ближе к Куну, усаживаясь на его колени и укладывая ладони на шею. 

Кун внезапно отрывается, смотря в затуманенный взгляд напротив, но не находит ни какого-то сигнала в нем, ни своих собственных слов, поэтому проводит губами по скулам, линии челюсти, спускаясь ниже, зацеловывая каждый открытый участок кожи. Ему очень хочется оставить красный след на шее или ключицах Яняна, но от менеджера сам же потом, как лидер, получит, поэтому манящие фантазии отходят на второй план. 

Пальцы Куна проходятся сначала по бедрам, нежно поглаживая, затем проникают за ткань домашних шорт, заставляя Яняна тихо ахнуть. У Куна пальцы все еще мокрые и холодные, не то, чтобы это было особо приятно. Но когда Янян вспоминает чьи это руки, все претензии отходят на второй план.

Лю проявляет инициативу, опуская свои ладони на штаны старшего, замечает его возбуждение. Янян закусывает губу, как бы сомневаясь в правильности происходящего, но сейчас похотливый демон на плече явно побеждает, поэтому младший тянет ткань вниз, оставляя старшего в одних боксерах. 

Кун на неловкие движения слегка смеется, перехватывает пальцы Лю, подносит к губам и целует каждый, смотря на лицо напротив из-под челки. Янян сразу же заливается краской от такого вида, но взгляд не отводит, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Вскоре Янян сам остается в одних боксерах, впивается в губы старшего, сам берет на себя ведущую роль, пока его рука проходится по члену старшего через ткань. Кун слегка отталкивает его, отрываясь от сладких губ, но руку с возбуждения не убирает.

— Поработаешь для меня, детка? — последнее слово уносит Яняна куда-то далеко, да еще и сам старший улыбается слабо, но так по-хитрому. Лю в ответ громко сглатывает и медленно кивает.

Рука младшего медленно пробирается через ткань на голую плоть, пока Кун вовлекает его в новый поцелуй. У Яняна определенно открылся какой-то новый спектр эмоций, потому что все тело резко словно обнаженный нерв, чувствует все на пределе, улавливая каждое дуновение ветра из открытого окна, каждое жаркое касание языка старшего и подрагивание его возбуждения под пальцами младшего. Яняну хотелось бы утопиться в этих чувствах.

Кун внезапно отводит ладонь младшего от своего члена, обращая внимание на чужое возбуждение. Как странно, Янян настолько забылся в урагане чувств, что забыл про себя напрочь. Но Кун ведь всегда заботится о других в первую очередь, поэтому сейчас он с нарастающим темпом надрачивает парню на своих коленях. 

У Лю уже даже сил нет опять целоваться, от касаний старшего так приятно, что остается только выгнуться максимально в пояснице и слегка откинуть голову, заходясь в очередном стоне. У Цяня в голове рой самых неприличных мыслей от такой картины, но в первую очередь, конечно: «Красивый». 

Осозновая, что Лю уже на пределе, он одновременно обхватывает и свое возбуждение, совершая еще более откровенные движения, стараясь доставить как можно больше удовольствия младшему. Янян не знает, куда уже больше, он уже утыкается вспотевшим лбом в голое плечо Куна, сдерживая тихие стоны. Они кончают одновременно, пачкая при этом любимую футболку Лю с человеком-пауком, на что младший тихо цокает и дует губы. Кун в свое оправдание ничего не находит, просто легко улыбается, еле отходя от недавнего оргазма.

— Ну что, теперь растяжка? — Кун смешно играет бровями, сжимая ладонями задницу младшего.

— Да пошёл ты.


End file.
